


Challenge Accepted

by louicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louicorn/pseuds/louicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana loves Breadstix - so much so that she makes a bet with Brittany in hopes of winning a free meal there. She now has ten days to make Brittany fall for her. Along the way, she realizes that maybe - just maybe - Breadstix isn't all she cares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge Accepted

Santana has to have the most easily distracted mind.

Or maybe she just isn't that into this.

As she kisses her latest football player hook-up, who she also happens to be straddling in the backseat of his car, she wonders how Brittany's date is going. She wonders if Brittany is doing exactly what she is doing right now. Ugh, she hopes not. She doesn't like the image of yucky guy hands all over Brittany.

Is it weird that she thinks that?

But Brittany's her best friend. She's supposed to be that protective, right?

Besides, Brittany doesn't have much luck with guys. Out of all the jerks she could choose, she somehow finds the jerkiest ones. So, as her best friend, Santana should be worried. Because that is obviously completely normal behavior for a best friend.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Santana," the guy moans.

"I know," Santana mumbles into the kiss.

He pulls off his shirt and is just about to do the same to Santana when her phone vibrates. "Hands off," Santana warns. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and reads her new text message.

_Brittany: Please come over, San._

Santana's sort of glad actually. She's getting sick of this guy anyway. "I have to go," she says.

He groans. She just rolls her eyes and starts fixing her hair. She gets off his lap and hops out of the car, not even giving him one last glance.

"I'll call you!" he yells after her.

"Please don't!" she calls back.

* * *

The walk to Brittany's house doesn't take long. Everything's basically within walking distance in Lima anyway. When Santana's at Brittany's door, she takes out her phone to text her. It's kind of late to ring the doorbell.

Within seconds, the door's flung open, and Santana's so used to Brittany's spontaneity she doesn't even flinch when Brittany pops out of nowhere.

"Hey, Britt," she says with a gentle smile.

Brittany sighs, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her inside the house. "You're right, San. He was a jerk."

Santana just tightens her grip on Brittany's hand.

They walk up to Brittany's room, and Santana automatically flops onto Brittany's bed. Brittany, on the other hand, crawls under her bed to pull out a bottle of tequila. Then she climbs onto the bed as well and takes a swig from the bottle.

"Brittany, don't."

Brittany looks over at Santana sadly. She takes another swig.

"Brittany."

"What?"

Santana peels Brittany's fingers off the bottle and pulls the bottle from Brittany's hands. "Stop drinking."

"Why?"

"Because this happens all the time. A stupid boy messes with you, and you drink." Santana turns her body to face Brittany, who's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought he was going to be different."

Santana rolls her eyes as she places the bottle on Brittany's bedside table. "You say that every time, Britts."

"Because, every time, I think I've found the right guy!"

"Well, you clearly have awful taste in guys."

"Josh wasn't so bad, was he?"

Santana grimaces. "Uh, yeah, he was."

"Your standards are just too high, Santana."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. No one can live up to them."

"Please."

"I bet even you couldn't live up to them if you were a guy."

"Hold up." Santana raises her hand in objection. "I'd make a better guy than any of the ones you've hooked up with."

Brittany arches her eyebrow challengingly. "I don't know about that."

"Is that a challenge?" Santana asks, squinting her eyes.

Brittany smirks as she watches Santana's competitive nature take over. "I didn't say that, Santana."

"But you implied it." Santana crosses her arms over her chest. "You know, if I were a guy, you'd fall head over heels for me."

Brittany snorts. "Getting a little full of ourselves, don't you think?"

Santana purses her lips. "Ten days."

"What?"

"Give me ten days, and you'd fall in love with me."

"You're crazy."

Santana's eyes twinkle. "Are you backing down already?"

Brittany turns all the way around to face Santana. "Of course not," she says firmly. "Fine," Brittany adds with a new wave of confidence, "whoever loses has to pay for an all-you-can-eat dinner at Breadstix."

Santana smirks. Brittany couldn't have come up with a better incentive for her. "Good."

"Good."

"I'll come pick you up at seven tomorrow."

"What?"

"You heard me. Wear a dress, too. You know, whatever you do when you go on a date."

Brittany grins. "We're going on a date?"

"That's what you do with guys, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Hello, Santana."

"Hey, Mrs. Pierce," Santana chirps. The only adults she ever treats with respect are Brittany's parents.

"Well, don't you look nice today?"

Santana glances at her attire sheepishly. Just as she told Brittany to do, she wore a nice dress and her highest heels (Brittany's tall, okay?). She even curled her hair. Man, the lengths she would go to win a bet. "We're going on a date," she explains to Mrs. Pierce.

Mrs. Pierce furrows her eyebrows before chuckling and waving her hand dismissively. While the situation would strike the mother of any average teenage girl as unusual, Mrs. Pierce knows better. Santana and Brittany have been inseparable all their lives. What's a date when the two have already vowed eternal love over a decade ago in their adorable little white dresses? "You girls are so silly," Mrs. Pierce says.

Santana is about to clarify the seriousness of the situation—anything involving breadsticks is a matter of life and death, after all—when she hears the clicking of heels slowly approaching.

Mrs. Pierce glances up from the door and smiles. In a moment, Brittany appears beside her mother, and Santana can't help but grin like an idiot. Brittany's always looked so much like her mom. It only means that she will age well.

"You two have fun now, alright?" Mrs. Pierce says. "And don't bring her home too late," she tells Santana with a jokingly stern face, having decided to join their little game.

Santana nods with a wide smile. "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Pierce gives them one last drawn-out look before she heads back into the kitchen, shaking her head but smiling at the frankly endearing situation. Yes, in her mind, they are still the cutest little girls playing dress up, only now they're much taller…and have boobs.

"My mom's kinda creepy sometimes," Brittany says as she watches her mom walk away with a small smile on her lips.

Santana ignores the comment completely. "You look beautiful, Brittany," she says instead, taking in the long blonde hair, the formfitting dress…and oh, my God, are those abs that you can see through her dress?

Brittany raises an eyebrow. "Has the game, like, started already?"

Santana quickly breaks from her trance. "What?"

Brittany shoots her a weird look but makes nothing more of it. Santana's been acting strangely a lot recently.

"I mean," Santana begins, finding words difficult to say, "yeah. Of course the game's started."

"Well, then," Brittany says with a smile, "thank you. You look beautiful, too."

Santana nods in agreement. "I know."

Brittany rolls her eyes but giggles despite herself. "Is this your idea of being charming?"

Santana ponders the question for a moment. "Well, honesty _is_ charming."

"Santana."

"Alright, alright, but you know what is charming?"

"What?"

Santana reveals a bouquet of roses from behind her back and displays them with a triumphant smile.

Brittany's eyes light up at Santana's unexpected thoughtfulness, and she lowers her nose to the flowers, inhaling that sweet scent. "Are these for me?"

"For you and no one else."

Brittany smirks. "Well, well, well, would you look at that swag?"

"You're falling, Brittany," Santana points out matter-of-factly. "You're falling hard."


	2. Day 1

"C'mon," Santana says with a toss of her head toward her car, "let's get going." She extends the crook of her arm to Brittany who giggles before gladly linking arms with Santana.

"Aren't you the gentle…woman," Brittany says.

Santana shrugs with faux nonchalance. "I try," she says with a wink.

Brittany smiles back and continues walking, but, suddenly, she slows down. "Did you…wash your car, Santana?" she asks incredulously.

Santana looks from her glistening white BMW to Brittany's awed face. "Yeah. So?"

"Do you even know how to wash a car?"

"Of course I do."

Santana starts walking again, dragging Brittany along. "But I can't even remember the last time you washed it," Brittany says.

Santana thinks about Brittany's words for a minute. "You know what, Britts, you're right. I can't either."

"Then?"

"What?"

"Why did you decide to wash it now?"

"Isn't the reason obvious?" she asks, tired of the topic already. She leads Brittany to the passenger seat's side of the car and opens the door for her.

Brittany glances from the open door to Santana's smiling face warily. This overload of niceness is freaking her out. "Thanks," she mutters as she gets in the car.

Santana makes her way over to the driver's side and gets in as well. "Well, here we go," she says with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she turns her key.

"You didn't answer my question," Brittany points out.

Santana raises her eyebrow at Brittany. "I'm taking you on a date, Britt-Britt. Of course I need a shiny car."

* * *

"Wow," Brittany gushes as Santana pulls her chair out for her, "I didn't even know there was a restaurant in Lima other than Breadstix."

"I know, right?" Santana surveys the dimly lit restaurant. "But this place looks okay."

"It looks expensive."

Santana sits down on her side of the table. "Well, good thing I don't pay my credit card bills," she jokes.

Brittany sends her a stern look. "San, I don't think you should be wasting all this money."

"I'm not wasting it. This is all helping me win my dinner at Breadstix," she says with twinkling eyes and a smirk.

"Which will not nearly cost as much as this."

"Brittany, please," she says as she slides her hand over Brittany's. "You've had your turn being all selfless and stuff. Let me do it now."

Brittany purses her lips and smiles. "Okay."

They stare at each other for a few more seconds before Brittany's eyes flick toward their clasped hands. Noticing Brittany's gaze, Santana pulls away quickly, and Brittany's smile falters for just a flash before she's back to cheery Brittany mode again.

* * *

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Santana asks as they make their way back to her car.

Brittany smiles at Santana. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Good." Santana nods a few times to herself.

Brittany studies Santana for a moment but looks away again.

"What?" Santana asks, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Why aren't you like this all the time?"

"Like what?" Santana asks, acting as if she has no idea what Brittany's talking about.

"Like…caring," Brittany says with a smile, "and kind…and sweet."

Santana chuckles. "You know I'm not like that."

"But I think you are." Brittany stops in her tracks and holds Santana's hands in her own. "I think you are."

"Only you think that."

"That's why I think you should be like this with everyone. Everyone should know what a wonderful person you are."

"But I don't want to be like this with everyone else. I just want to be like this with you."

Brittany knows that, on principle, she should persist with her argument. But she's only human, and Santana's words just now made her feel so special. So she just grins and whispers, "Okay."

Glad the discussion is over, Santana pulls her hands out of Brittany's and starts walking again, failing to notice Brittany's frown at the loss of contact. At least Brittany isn't too disappointed because their bodies are still merely inches apart, and the backs of their hands are still brushing way too often to be purely accidental…right?

A couple of times, Brittany even thinks Santana's about to hold her hand, but she always just ends up lifting her hand up to fix her hair. Brittany, for one, doesn't understand. Santana's hair looks perfectly fine to her.

* * *

"Well, tonight was super fun. Really."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Santana smiles. "Just remember to start saving up for Breadstix," she adds with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "I should say the same to you."

Santana shakes her head. "Just keep denying it, Britts, but you know you wants up on all of this."

Brittany laughs with Santana. "We'll see, Santana, we'll see."

As their laughter dies down, Santana glances at Brittany's door. "Well, I guess it's time to say good night."

"I guess it is."

"Good night, Britt-Britt."

"Good night, Santana."

Slowly, Santana leans into Brittany, but she has no idea what the plan is. Is she going to kiss her? On the lips or on the cheek? Is she going to hug her? Jesus, do people even give good night hugs? It's not like she's never kissed Brittany before. Heck, they've done way more than kissing. But their "encounters" weren't exactly regular, and they're neither drunk nor high at the moment.

Finally, Santana decides on a hug because, _fine_ , she's a coward. She lingers for a moment before pulling back from the hug, and she already feels cold without the warmth of Brittany's body. "I'll text you, alright?"

Brittany nods. "Okay. Drive safe."

A grin spreads across Santana's face. She never knew that having Brittany dictate her driving habits would have such an effect on her. "I will," she assures Brittany as she begins to walk down the steps of Brittany's porch.

Before she reaches her car, she turns around again to find Brittany still watching her from the porch. She gives Brittany a little wave and a smile before sliding in her car and driving home.

* * *

_Santana: Hey Britts, I just got home._

_Brittany: Hey. :) What are you up to now?_

_Santana: Nothing much. Just getting ready to go to bed. How about you?_

_Brittany: Already in bed. Lord Tubbington can't sleep alone._

_Santana: Of course._

_Brittany: I can't sleep alone either, so I guess I need him as much as he needs me._

_Santana: Well, I'm going to stop keeping you from getting your beauty sleep then. Good night!_

_Brittany: Wait. I can't fall sleep, Santana._

_Santana: Hmmm, let's keep texting then. I'm sure you'll fall asleep eventually._

_Brittany: Okay. :) You're awesome, San._

_Santana: Haha, thanks, but you're way more awesome than I am._

_Brittany: That's not true. You're more awesome._

Halfway through arguing who is more awesome and discussing the nocturnal habits of felines, Brittany stops texting back. Santana sends her another text just to make sure.

_Santana: Britts?_

When Brittany still doesn't answer within five minutes, Santana smiles to herself as she imagines a sleeping Brittany with her cellphone still in her hand and half a text message typed out on the phone. Santana sends one last text to her best friend before she slides into her blanket and dozes off as well.

_Santana:_ _Good night, Britt-Britt. Call me if you get that nightmare about the big duckies chasing the little duckies again, okay?_


	3. Day 2

Santana sits up in bed and fumbles with her hands.

You see, she dreamt of Brittany last night. And she's dreamt of Brittany many times before, but she can't help but feel that the dream last night was…different. Once in a while, Brittany would appear in her dreams, but she was always merely a minor character. And Santana can't even remember the dream she had last night, but she just _knows_ Brittany did not play a minor role at all.

And now, all this thinking about what Brittany did in her dream is making her think about what Brittany's doing in real life. There's way too much thinking going on for Santana's liking, and it's only ten in the morning.

Santana glances over at her window and sees the glow of sunlight through her curtains. It makes her cringe—hard. She's not a morning person and has never been one…unlike, say, Brittany. Oh, God, she finally distracts herself from Brittany, and now she's back to thinking about her again. What is wrong with her this morning?

Santana flicks her eyes over to her cellphone for just a fraction of a second. Then she's back to staring at her hands again. She feels weird. She feels like someone just caught her glimpsing at her phone.

And what if she glanced over at her phone? She's allowed to do that, isn't she? It's _her_ phone. With _her_ text messages. Most of which are from Brittany. Damn, there her mind goes again.

But, really, what _is_ Brittany doing at this ungodly hour? She's probably already gone on her morning jog and showered and had breakfast. That's Brittany for you—always happy and full of energy and bubbly, even when the sun shone the brightest and _no one_ should be allowed out of his house or his bed.

Santana sends one last regretful look at her window before she picks up her cellphone.

* * *

Brittany places her dirty dishes in the dishwasher and sighs happily. Her skin's still warm from the sunlight she soaked up this morning on her morning jog, and her hair's still refreshingly wet from her shower.

Now full from her breakfast, she wonders what she should do for the rest of her day. Summer vacation leaves you a lot of free time.

Before she has to worry her mind any further, though, her phone quacks, and Brittany's face lights up immediately. She loves text messages and phone calls. It seems she had never gotten over her fascination with cellphones.

_Santana:_ _Good morning, Britts._

Brittany claps her hands. This has to be a new record for Santana—up and texting by ten in the morning.

_Brittany: Hi, San! Why are you up so early?_

_Santana: Eh… I don't really know. I just couldn't go back to sleep. I was thinking about...stuff…._

_Brittany: Oh. Sounds fun. What kind of stuff?_

_Santana: You know…things. Whatever, it's not important. Anyway, whatcha doing now?_

_Brittany: Nothing, really. I just had breakfast after my morning jog and shower._

_Santana: Wouldn't have guessed it. :)_

_Brittany: What are you talking about, silly? I do that all the time._

_Santana: Hey, Britt, what are your plans for today?_

_Brittany: I don't have any plans… Why?_

_Santana: Can I take you out tonight? Watch a movie maybe?_

_Brittany: I'd love that._

* * *

Brittany steps out of her door and leans back on it as she smiles nervously at Santana. "Hey."

Santana flashes a big grin back. "Hey, you."

Brittany rocks on her heels, unsure of how to respond to what appears to be a flirtatious greeting. "Hey," she says again.

Santana chuckles and raises an eyebrow at Brittany, her amusement evident in her lopsided grin. All of a sudden, her eyes light up, and she reaches into her pocket. "I got you this," she says, holding out a tiny case to Brittany.

Brittany tilts her head confusedly. "Is this edible?"

Santana laughs and taps Brittany's nose lightly. "No, silly, they're earplugs."

"Oh."

"I just assumed you couldn't sleep last night because of your neighbor's cat and her meow-fests with Lord Tubbington."

"Meow-fest?" Brittany asks with an amused grin.

Santana rolls her eyes. "You know, when they, like, meow at each other all night long."

"So are you saying you finally agree with me that they have a secret love affair?"

"What? No. Brittany, why are we even talking about this? Let's go."

"Where's your car?"

"In my garage." Santana looks at Brittany over her shoulder with a knowing grin on her face. "You don't mind walking, do you?" The thing is, Brittany _loves_ walking, and jogging, and dancing, and anything involving exercise really. Santana, on the other hand, is the lazy one. In fact, if she could drive to her bathroom, she would. The walk is simply too long.

As Santana watches Brittany hop in place and clap her hands, Santana breaks out into a wide smile as well. There is just something so heartwarming to see pure, genuine joy pouring from Brittany.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Santana asks.

Brittany immediately skips down the steps of her porch and links arms with Santana. After walking a few steps, Brittany looks over at Santana and says, "You look cute today, San."

Santana blushes slightly, causing Brittany to giggle even more. "Thanks, Britt," she mumbles.

"You should wear headbands more often."

Santana touches the headband on her head and smiles. "Okay."

* * *

Santana gazes up at the movie titles and times displayed on the TV screens. "Well, what do you say, Britt-Britt?"

Brittany bites her lip. There are simply too many choices.

Santana chuckles. "Can't decide?"

Brittany turns to Santana with a pout and shakes her head.

"Okay, tell me which ones you _really_ want to watch, and we'll decide from there."

"Hmm, well, I think superheroes are awesome, so _Captain America_ is definitely one of my two top choices."

"Alright, and what's the other one?"

Brittany glances over at Santana uneasily and looks down at her feet.

Santana nudges Brittany's arm with her elbow and smiles at her reassuringly. "Hm?"

" _Cars 2_ ," Brittany mutters under her breath. She looks up again at Santana and shrugs. "But no one ever watches cartoons with me on dates, so it's fine. We don't have to watch it."

Santana furrows her eyebrows, and Brittany speaks again before she can respond. "It's childish—I know."

"No," Santana says slowly, "it's not. When was the last time you watched a cartoon in a theater?"

"I don't know," Brittany says with a shrug. "A long time ago. When I was still young enough for this stuff."

"Britts, no one's _ever_ too old for cartoons. Besides, I loved the first _Cars_ movie. The ending scene sent a very inspirational message to the viewers."

Brittany's eyes twinkle in delight. "Right?"

* * *

"Sweet or salty?"

"Erm…"

"Having trouble with decisions today, huh?" Despite her question, Santana sends Brittany a patient smile.

"It's just… My brain can't deal with all these choices."

"Do you like sweet popcorn better or salty popcorn better?"

"I like both."

Santana puckers her lips as she contemplates how to proceed. Then, she shrugs. "Good. We'll get both."

"Wait, really?"

"Mmhmm," Santana says with a nod as she starts telling the cashier what they want.

"You're totally spoiling me, Santana."

Santana hands the drinks to Brittany before picking up the two bags of popcorn herself. "Good," she says as they leave the line, "I love spoiling you." She flashes Brittany a grin, and Brittany giggles while she shakes her head in disbelief. Whatever this bet or game is they're playing, Santana's kicking ass at it.

* * *

"That was pretty good, wasn't it?" Santana asks.

Brittany nods enthusiastically. "Mmhmm."

"I'm glad you liked it, Britts." Santana tosses their empty drinks into the trash and continues walking toward the exit.

"Did you like it, too?"

Santana thinks about it for a second. "Yeah, I did."

"Good." Brittany looks around before her eyes fall upon another _Captain America_ movie poster. Santana doesn't miss Brittany's longing stare.

"Too bad we didn't get to watch _Captain America_ ," Santana says.

"Yeah, too bad."

"Well, I'm sure it'll come out on DVD soon."

"Yeah."

"Although, you wouldn't get all the crazy 3D effects in that case."

Brittany frowns. "Oh."

Santana suddenly stops walking and grabs Brittany's arm. "Oh, c'mon, Britt, you still want to watch _Captain America_." She's dragging Brittany back into the theater before Brittany even knows what's happening.

"Wait, what are you doing, Santana?"

" _We_ are going to watch _Captain America_ now."

"But-but we just watched a movie."

"And now we're going to watch another one." Santana smirks. "You're not too tired for this, are you?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Not at all," she chirps.

* * *

"San, you're awesome."

"Shhh."

"No, but you are."

"Britt-Britt," Santana whispers, "stop talking so loudly."

"I'm not. This is my normal voice."

"I know, but you have to keep your normal voice down because other people are trying to watch the movie," she says under her breath, completely aware of the annoyed stares coming their way.

"Ohhhh, I get it—" Brittany immediately shuts up when Santana presses her finger into Brittany's lips.

"Quiet, Brittany," she says again.

Brittany stares down at Santana's finger, and her heartbeat speeds up a bit. It makes her strangely nervous having Santana touch her lips like that.

Santana chuckles softly at Brittany's cross-eyed face. She finally pulls her finger away and pats Brittany's hand several times. "You're so silly."

As she's about to place her hand back into her lap, Brittany turns up her palm. Santana lets her hand linger for another moment. Then she smiles to herself and slides her fingers through Brittany's.

They're almost done with the movie, but their hands still haven't moved. Brittany loves it. And Santana… Well, fine, she loves it, too.

* * *

"The girl was hot," Brittany deadpans as they leave the theater.

Santana nods in agreement. "Totally."

"Captain America was hot, too."

Santana frowns at that. "Really, now?" she asks sarcastically, and her grip on Brittany's hand loosens.

Brittany nods. "Captain America's best friend or whatever was hot, too."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Not my type."

"Yeah… He seems more of Quinn's type," Brittany decides.

"Right."

"So, San, our dates are just getting better and better," Brittany tells Santana with a shy smile. It's weird saying the word "date" like that.

"I take my sticks seriously," Santana says with a smirk.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "That you do."

Santana doesn't seem to notice Brittany's dry tone. "Well, just you wait for tomorrow. It's going to get even better."


	4. Day 3

When Brittany feels the brightness of the always welcome sun seep through her eyelids, she stretches her arms and flutters her eyes open. The birds are chirping outside her window, the trees are rustling under the soft breeze, and the sun's warming everything up. She almost feels as if she could break into song.

And she does.

Singing Disney songs in the morning had somehow become a hobby of hers.

A glance at her clock tells her it's already nine. She had slept in. But no worries—her days as of late have all been relaxed and lazy in the best way possible. And these slow days have only been memorable because of Santana and her cute plans.

Speak of the devil. Brittany's cellphone rings mere moments after she wakes up, and to say that Brittany is surprised by the sender of the text is an understatement.

_Santana: Good morning, Britts. It's lovely out, isn't it?_

_Brittany: Where is my Santana?_

_Santana: What?_

_Brittany: Trying to abduct me was enough. Give Santana back to me._

_Santana:_ _B, it's Santana…_

_Brittany: Oh. Why are you up so early? Are you okay?_

_Santana: I'm fine. Stop worrying, Britt. I just wanted to say good morning._

_Brittany: Good morning, San. :) And you're right. It is beautiful outside today._

_Santana: I know. Made me think of you._

Brittany's fingers freeze on her keypad. What does that even mean? Before she can come up with a witty response, though, Santana sends her another text.

_Santana: Hey, I gotta go, Britts. I'll call you later, okay?_

_Brittany: Okay._

_Brittany: I miss you._

_Santana: Miss you, too. For reals now—bye!_

_Brittany: Bye! :D_

Santana chuckles to herself as she tucks her phone back into her jeans. _My Santana…_ She likes the sound of that.

* * *

Brittany checks her phone for probably the hundredth time that day. No messages, no missed calls, nothing.

Santana _did_ say she would call her later, and she _did_ say the night before that she had something planned for today. But, as it appears, it is not so. The day's almost over anyway. The last bits of sunlight are disappearing under the dark clouds, and the moon's beginning to shine through the greyness.

Brittany heaves another sigh and flops onto her bed. Lord Tubbington gives her a bored look. Great. Even her cat thinks she's pathetic.

She should have known. The whole thing has always been a joke to Santana anyway.

Stupid breadsticks.

* * *

Santana smiles to herself. This is an excellent plan if she does say so herself. Never mind it took her an entire day to get it together. It's all going to be worth it because Britt will love it. Santana can already imagine her face. Her lips will curl into that cute smile, her nose will crinkle just the tiniest bit, and those beautiful eyes will glimmer with genuine happiness—the kind that only Brittany has, the kind that makes Santana want to smile along with her.

And of course Santana's going to get her breadsticks.

Because that's what this whole thing's always been about. Breadsticks. Santana nods to herself once. Yep, breadsticks.

* * *

When Brittany's phone rings, Brittany doesn't even bother to crack a smile. Four hours ago she might have.

"Hello?" Brittany answers dryly, only rolling her eyes at the caller ID.

"Hey, Britts."

"Hi."

"Is everything alright? You sound kind of tired."

Brittany huffs. "Yes. Everything's fine."

"Oh…okay," Santana says unsurely. "Well—"

"You said you'd call."

Santana grins to herself. "And here I am calling."

"Do you think this is funny?"

"I mean, I guess it's a little bit funny."

"Do you have anything to say, Santana? 'Cause I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, hold on, Britt-Britt." Santana glances up at the glowing window. It's dark out tonight. "Don't hang up."

"What do you want?"

There's some scuffling, and suddenly the ambience on Santana's end sounds strangely distant.

"Santana…? Am I on speakerphone?"

"Look out your window, Britt."

And that's when the gentle strums of an acoustic guitar floats through the phone. As Brittany squints her eyes in confusion, she quickly shuffles over to her window, pulling it up and sticking her head out.

Santana smiles up at her as she continues strumming a very familiar looking guitar that makes her look even tinier than usual. With a wink, she begins to sing. "You're a part-time lover and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you…"

A grin slowly crosses Brittany's face as she takes her phone off her ear, enjoying every note drifting out of Santana's lips.

When Santana finally finishes the song, she opens her arms and shrugs.

Brittany laughs, more to herself than anything. "I love _Juno_ ," she says.

Santana cocks her head and places a hand behind her ear. "I can't hear you," she calls up to Brittany.

Brittany smiles and tries again. "I love _Juno_!" she yells.

"I know," Santana tells her with a grin.

Brittany rocks on her heels and sends Santana a flirtatious smile. Then she beckons Santana up with a waggle of her index finger.

Santana smirks as she starts to expertly climb the tree outside Brittany's house. Years and years of practice have made the task easy as pie—even with a guitar hanging off her shoulder. When Santana's finally high enough to look Brittany straight in the eyes, Brittany extends her hand, prepared to tug Santana in as usual.

Santana takes her hand but, instead of making a move for the window, she cranes her neck and leaves a gentle kiss on the back of Brittany's hand. She lets her lips linger in place as she glances up at Brittany, finding her as red as a tomato. She chuckles as she lifts her head up again. God, if she could just kiss those pink ears and those rosy cheeks…

Brittany coughs awkwardly, and Santana quickly lets go of her hand. "Here," Santana says as she hands Brittany the guitar, "put this inside, and I'll come in myself." Brittany nods and takes the instrument while Santana worms her way through the window.

She hops into Brittany's room and jumps onto the bed right away. "Sorry I took so long to call," Santana says as she bounces on the bed. "I spent the whole day learning how to play that song." Santana pouts when she lifts up her hands and shows Brittany her calloused fingers.

Instinctively, Brittany takes the hands into her own and rubs gently at the tips. "Does it hurt?" she asks.

Santana shrugs. "Nah, not really." And with that, she pulls her hands away from Brittany, using them as a pillow instead as she lies down on the bed.

"Where'd you get the guitar anyway?" Brittany asks.

"Puck."

"Oh." Brittany raises her eyebrows. "How did you get him to give it to you?"

"I asked."

"Really? And?"

"And…" Santana rolls her eyes. "He said no."

"Did you ask nicely?"

"Yes."

Brittany crosses her arms over her chest. "Really?"

Sighing, Santana mumbles, "No."

"Hmm."

"Fine! I just took it, okay?"

"Santana!"

"Whatever. I'll give it back first thing tomorrow."

Brittany shakes her head disapprovingly, but Santana just grins at her. "Besides, you liked it," Santana says.

Brittany opens her mouth to protest, but Santana cuts her off. "In fact," Santana says smugly, "you _loved_ it."

Brittany purses her lips but gives in at last. "Fine, I did."

"And that's all that matters." Santana pats the empty space next to her. "C'mere, Britt-Britt."

Brittany looks away with a small smile before padding over to Santana and flinging herself onto the bed. "Are you staying the night, San?" she asks softly.

Santana turns to look at her. "Do you want me to?"

Brittany gazes back into those brown eyes, only inches away from her. "Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

"Belle's so stupid," Santana mutters. "If she had just listened to the Beast, she wouldn't have gotten herself into so much trouble."

Brittany frowns, having always been sympathetic to Belle. "Belle's not stupid, Santana…"

"But she is! I mean—" Santana shuts up when she feels Brittany's body shift. She glances up from where her head is rested on Brittany's shoulder and notices Brittany's pout.

"Belle's smart," Brittany insists. "She reads…and stuff."

"I know, Britt-Britt," Santana says in a soothing voice, "I know." She starts brushing her thumb reassuringly against Brittany's stomach, where she had previously laid her hand.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Santana?" Brittany asks quietly.

"No," Santana firmly tells her.

"Really?"

"Do I ever lie to you?"

Brittany thinks about it for a second, then shakes her head.

Santana smiles. "Exactly."

Brittany smiles back at her as she slides her hand over to Santana's.

Santana glances down at the hand draped over hers before she watches for Brittany's expression. Brittany's eyes are unsure, but she still grins at Santana. Santana turns back to the television, slipping her fingers into Brittany's along the way.

Brittany smiles to herself, and they continue watching the movie.

* * *

Santana can't remember a time Brittany _didn't_ cry when the Beast turns back into a prince and kisses Belle. Tonight is no exception as silent tears stream down Brittany's pretty face.

Santana chuckles into Brittany's arm, and Brittany gazes down at her with sad eyes. "It's not funny, San," she whines.

"I don't think it's funny. I just… You're such a kindhearted person, Brittany."

Brittany blinks back some tears, uncomprehending. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Never mind."

"It's just that they love each other, _so much_. How much must you love someone to overlook the fact that they're not even human?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, I love Lord Tubbington, but that's different. It's not that kind of love."

"What kind of love?"

"True love. Soulmates love. The best kind of love." Brittany wipes another tear from her eye. "How do you even find love like that?"

" _I_ love you, Britt," Santana says with a shrug. "I don't know if it's as much as that, but I love you."

Brittany smiles down at her. "I love you, too."

"Like…are you _in_ love with me or is it just a best friends type of thing?"

Brittany stares at Santana incredulously. "Really, Santana?"

Santana looks embarrassed now. "Just wanted to make sure, you know. I've got breadsticks waiting for me," she explains with a half-hearted laugh.

When Brittany doesn't respond, Santana clears her throat and says, "Best friends love is totally cool, too. I mean, it's great. Yeah."

Brittany just shakes her head and turns her attention back to the movie again. Of course Santana had to ruin the moment. It's Santana after all.

Santana looks guiltily at Brittany and immediately starts racking her brain for ways to make up for her insensitivity. Again.

* * *

When the movie ends, Brittany turns the television off right away and flips off the light switch. She turns her back to Santana and tries to sleep. God knows it won't be easy. It's never easy when she's pissed at Santana.

Santana just gazes at Brittany's back dejectedly. She hates seeing Brittany like that. More than she dislikes the idea of someone being angry at her, she dislikes the idea of Brittany being all sad and mopey. See, Brittany's not an angry person. In fact, she's one of the happiest people Santana knows. And when she _is_ angry, she's just sad inside. Brittany can't deal with being angry. Santana knows that.

Tentatively, Santana reaches her hand out to Brittany. At first, she just lets her fingers graze Brittany's back. When Brittany doesn't react, she lays her whole palm down. Gently, she slides her hand up to Brittany's shoulder and wriggles her body closer to Brittany's. "Britt," she whispers, unsure if Brittany's actually awake, "I _do_ love you. Just wanted you to know."

With a sigh, she begins to turn her body away, but then a hand holds hers in place. Santana looks back again and sees Brittany's hand on top of hers. She glances up at Brittany, immediately meeting her blue eyes. They're not as radiant as usual, but there's no trace of anger in them either.

Santana gives Brittany a small smile, thankful for Brittany's forgiveness yet angry at herself for always needing it.

Perhaps Brittany sees the guilt in Santana's eyes. Perhaps she doesn't. Either way, she flips her body over and leans into Santana, leaving a peck on her cheek.

Santana's eyes widen in surprise at the sweet gesture, but when Brittany pulls back and looks into her eyes again, Santana just smiles back knowingly. And because Santana knows that if anyone in the room were to deserve such a compassionate kiss, it would be Brittany, Santana slowly reaches over as well and—God, do those lips look kissable—shifts just a bit to leave a kiss at the corner of Brittany's mouth.

After lingering a second too long, Santana starts backing away only to catch that endearing grin appear on Brittany's face.

And before she even knows it, her lips are back on Brittany—right on the mouth this time.


End file.
